Marvel's The Spectacular Spider-Man (Earth-113599)
Marvel's The Spectacular Spider-Man is a 2019 live-action superhero movie produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios based on the popular superhero by the same name as well as a sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man. It is the twenty-eighth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the final film of Phase 3, and therefore the Infinity Saga. It was released on July 14th 2019. Production In August of 2017 after The Amazing Spider-Man had proven to be a critical and Box Office smash, Marvel Studios announced that a Spider-Man sequel was being fast tracked to be released in summer of 2019, directly after Avengers: Forever where it would cap off Phase 3. This decision caused concern amongst fans after the release of Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet in which Peter Parker dies during the climax of the film, believing that the confirmation of a Spider-Man film coming at the end of Phase 3 spoiled that he would be resurrected. Phil Lord and Chris Miller however went on record to appease these concerns by stating that the Spider-Man sequel would be a prequel to the events of Infinity Gauntlet and Forever, taking place a little over a year after The Amazing Spider-Man and dealing with Peter's High School graduation and summer break, before he was affected by Thanos or the snap. Later that year the film's title was finally confirmed to be The Spectacular Spider-Man and that Damian Lewis' Norman Osborn would take on his comic book alter ego the Green Goblin, being the main villain as teased in the end credits of Amazing Spider-Man. Shortly after more villain announcements came in revealing Michael Mando to have also been cast as the Scorpion and Kevin Durand to be the Rhino. When the first trailer dropped in January of 2019 it was shown for the first time that Charlie Cox would be reprising his role as Daredevil from the R-Rated Netflix series by the same name to star alongside Spider-Man. Filming began and finished in mid 2019 and the Spectacular Spider-Man was released worldwide on July 14th 2019. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Damian Lewis as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Michael Mando as Donald Gargan/Scorpion *Kevin Durand as Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Charlie Cox as Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil *Halston Sage as Gwen Stacy *Harrison Osterfield as Harry Osborn *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Kiefer Sutherland as Captain George Stacy *Numan Acar as Doctor Bart Hamilton *Peter Billingsley as Mendel Stromm *Helen Slater as Helen Stacy *Whoopi Goldberg as Principal Kelly Cox *Amy Hill as Camilla (Flashback) *Elden Hanson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (Cameo) *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page (Cameo) Plot The film starts with Norman Osborn hanging a stick figure drawing made by Harry of the two of them on the fridge. Norman exaggeratedly telling his son how good it is before bending down and saying he knows how hard it's been losing his mother, but that he's so proud of him for staying strong. Harry hugs him and then leaves to go play. Norman starts relaxing until hearing someone come in, he thinks it's Harry but after turning around sees it's his maid, Camilla. She offers to come back another time but Norman insists she can tidy up in here, he doesn't mind. Camilla thanks him and starts to clean until letting out a feral growl and attacks Norman, almost killing him until he manages to stab Camilla in the chest with a kitchen knife a dozen times. "She" then falls to the ground and transforms into a hairless green alien man with pointed ears, who simply shapeshifted into Camilla. Osborn is horrified and about to call the police until stopping himself only to then start dragging the alien corpse away. The credits begin to role. In the present day, Spider-Man is falling through the sky into New York City until webbing onto one of the buildings, swinging through Manhattan in his usual fashion as J. Jonah Jameson rants about him on the Daily Bugle Webshow playing in the background. Spider-Man then eventually stops by Midtown High where the class of 2018's Graduation Ceremony is commencing. There, Harry Osborn is shown to be in the audience asking Gwen Stacy where Peter is only to him to rush into his seat, insisting that there was a ton of traffic. Gwen though insists he's right on time just as Principal Kelly Cox announces Harry as this year’s Valedictorian and calls him up for his speech. Harry proceeds to take out a script and starts reading from it until noticing his father's seat in the audience is empty, he never showed up to the Graduation. Harry then starts to ignore his script and instead speaks from his heart, saying that he knows that they're supposed to feel immortal once they leave High School but that they all need to remember that just like these four years life doesn't last forever. What makes it precious is that it ends, so don't live your life for anyone else, no matter who they are, or who you think they might mean to you. Because in the end you're the only one who can makes yours count, and even if you fail, what better way is there to live. At Oscorp, Norman Osborn is impressed looking over his company's latest invention, a fully functional aerospace Glider. Mendel Stromm however points out the Glider is impractical, it lacks any sort of overhead protection from projectiles and it's a falling hazard, they can't sell it to the Military like this. Norman sighs and instructs Mendel to take it back to the drawing board then. Afterwards, he looks at his watch and realizing what time it is tells Stromm that he's late for something very important and leaves. Osborn is then shown being chauffeured across New York City only to stop at his Therapist, Doctor Bart Hamilton's office, where he sits down for a session. Back at Midtown, everyone throws their hat into the air after graduating as Peter goes to celebrate with his friends. Harry tells Gwen the perfume she's wearing is nice and Gwen thanks him, claiming so is his new haircut. Peter though looks at both them confused and bluntly asks what just happened. Gwen then informs him last weekend while Peter was sick with the flu she and Harry started dating. Peter simply says "Oh" as Osborn proceeds to kiss her as Parker tries to hide his disappointment. Gwen's Dad George eventually tells them to stop as Harry instantly does as told and apologizes to him. Gwen though realizing they've never met introduces Peter to her father, who casually shakes his hand before leaving to take a phone call about. Peter asks if he's always that busy and Gwen reminds him he is the Captain of the NYPD. Peter then goes to his Mom who says that she's so proud of him and wishes his Father could've been here to see it. He says that he is too, but then mentions how he's excited for Empire State University next semester. May then talks about how they’re having money troubles and Peter’s going to need to need to get a job to help support it. Peter is resistant to the idea since he knows it would interfere with his Spider-Man duties. May suggests that he should just find a way to make money off all this Spider-Man stuff but Peter asks how he'd do that without revealing his identity to the whole world. May insists she could maybe work double shifts at work, they both need to make sacrifices for Spider-Man. At the Therapy Session, Norman talks about how he's still been afraid that what happened with Doctor Octopus could happen again. Bart Hamilton reminds him that was almost two years ago but Norman responds by asking why it feels like it was yesterday. Oliver was supposed to be his friend, they should've kept building Oscorp together. He lied to him, he betrayed him, can't trust anyone. Bart asks if he's ready to talk about why Oliver left Oscorp but Norman says it's not important. Hamilton then tells Norman he's putting on him on a higher dose of Antidepressants, see if that doesn't give him some relief. Spider-Man is then shown that night to be fighting thugs from the Yancy Street Gang. Just as he's nearly about to overwhelmed by their numbers Daredevil joins the fight and helps Peter take down the rest of the thugs. Spider-Man and Daredevil then tell each other good job as they start interrogating the Yancy Street thug named Alex O'Hirn, who's webbed to a brick wall. Peter insists to Daredevil not worry, he'll be bad cop and asks Alex where the Yancy Street Gang's been holding up after their old warehouse got raided. O'Hirn tells Spider-Man to kiss his ass until Daredevil violently grabs his testicles and responds that they asked him a question, much to Spider-Man's shock. He continues to squeeze until O'Hirn finally cracks and says the location. Daredevil though continues hanging on until Peter reminds him they got what they came for and to "Hakuna his tatas". The Devil does as told as it then cuts to the police arresting all the thugs while Daredevil and Spider-Man watch from the roof of a nearby building. Spider-Man tells Daredevil not to be so hard on criminals and he responds by asking how old he is, only for Peter to insist "old enough". Daredevil explains how when he gets a little older he's going to realize the world is... meaner than he seems to think, and you can't afford to keep seeing the best in people. Peter responds by telling him those parts of being a kid are what makes him Spider-Man. He can't give that up, and if he has to, maybe he just shouldn't grow up at all then. Daredevil says it's nice what he's trying to do, what wouldn't give to have some of that innocence again, just for one more second. But maybe he's gotta look at it the same way as being Spider-Man, it's not something he does for himself, it's something he does for everyone else. Kids need to be taken care of, and he's not always going to be here to do it for him. Peter says he'll think about it and then webs off. While swinging through the city he calls Harry Osborn asking him if he could talk to his Dad about a possible summer job opportunity as the camera then pans to the Oscorp Headquarters in the skyline where inside Norman uses a special keycard to enter a highly classified wing of the building. After walking through the hallway he comes face to face with an aquarium containing the alien corpse that attacked him all those years ago, still preserved. Mendel Stromm asks Norman what he called him in here for and Osborn insists that he wants to start performing research on this thing, find out what makes it tick. Stromm is skeptical claiming that's not a good idea, barely anyone at Oscorp knows it even exists and if they did it would only be a matter of time before S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscated it. Norman suggests they don't tell anyone then and just do it themselves but Stromm says they could never figure it out alone. Osborn then concedes pointing out how bleeding edge research like this seems to drive everyone away, first Oliver Octavius and now him, guess he's the only scientist in this city who wants to do more than pencil pushing. Mendel Stromm hearing that feels embarrassed by Norman's assumption and agrees to do it with him. Osborn claims that's all he needs as he draws blood from the Alien corpse and tells Stromm to synthesize into a formula that can enter the bloodstream. He's checked the numbers and it's not a carrier for any known bacterial diseases but has countless proteins that if exposed to the human body through Xenofusion could lead to self replication by his own immune system. Mendel comments he couldn't build an Arc Reactor, but he can definitely do that. Stromm starts synthesizing the blood before asking Norman one last time if he really wants to do this, Osborn claims he just wants to feel safe again. Stromm then finally injects the alien blood into him and they both just stand there expecting something to happen, but nothing does. Norman and Mendel do a body scan which shows no significant changes to his metabolism seem to have occurred, both of them coming to the chilling realization that it was a dud. Stromm claims he'll look over the corpse alongside Norman's DNA scans to see why it's not working but Osborn, unable to hide his disappointment, tells Mendel that he can stay here but he's going to go home for the night, they can meet up again to continue research tomorrow morning. Category:Earth-113599 Films